blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Need for Blazing Speed/Gallery/3
The Toothpaste engine S3E17 Crusher in the jungle.png S3E17 Crusher excited to get the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Crusher hears Pickle yet again.png S3E17 Pickle showing yet another engine.png S3E17 Crusher "What kind of engine is that?".png S3E17 Pickle presents the Toothpaste engine.png S3E17 Pickle says "Let's Toothpaste!".png S3E17 Crusher holds the Toothpaste engine.png S3E17 Crusher accidentally activates the Toothpaste engine.png S3E17 Crusher gets covered with toothpaste.png S3E17 Pickle "Minty fresh".png S3E17 Crusher hears Blaze's horn yet again.png S3E17 Blaze catching up once again.png S3E17 Crusher "But I have to stop him!".png S3E17 Crusher "I can't let Blaze take his engine back".png S3E17 Crusher has one more idea.png S3E17 Crusher opening his chassis bag.png S3E17 Invention assembling itself.png S3E17 Mud copters revealed.png S3E17 Crusher and Pickle observing the mud copters.png Mud Copters S3E17 Mud copters shooting mud.png S3E17 Mud splats near Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze slides in the mud.png S3E17 Blaze flabbergasted by the mud.png S3E17 Mud copters fly toward Blaze.png S3E17 One mud copter gets closer.png S3E17 Blaze knows a way to stop the mud copters.png S3E17 Mud copter full view.png S3E17 Close-up of the mud copter's off button.png S3E17 Gabby gives Blaze a coconut.png S3E17 Blaze tosses the coconut.png S3E17 Coconut deactivates the mud copter.png S3E17 Mud copter breaks into pieces.png S3E17 It worked.png S3E17 Help me stop them all.png S3E17 Shot of the jungle.png S3E17 Find a mud copter.png S3E17 Second mud copter appears.png S3E17 Blaze tosses another coconut.png S3E17 Second mud copter deactivated.png S3E17 Second mud copter breaks into pieces.png S3E17 We got another one.png S3E17 Another jungle panorama.png S3E17 Where's the next mud copter.png S3E17 Third mud copter appears.png S3E17 Blaze tosses a third coconut.png S3E17 Third mud copter deactivated.png S3E17 Third mud copter breaks into pieces.png S3E17 There's one more to find.png S3E17 Yet another view of the jungle.png S3E17 Find the last mud copter.png S3E17 Final mud copter appears.png S3E17 Blaze tosses one last coconut.png S3E17 Final mud copter deactivated.png S3E17 Final mud copter breaks into pieces.png S3E17 We got 'em all.png Retrieving Blazing Speed S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear Crusher.png S3E17 Crusher going up the mountain.png S3E17 Blaze "I've got to get my engine back".png S3E17 Gabby "But how, Blaze?".png S3E17 Blaze thinking "I can't drive...".png|"Hmm...I can’t drive..." S3E17 Blaze "I can fly!".png|"But maybe I can fly!" S3E17 Gabby and AJ confused "Fly?".png|"Fly?!" S3E17 Blaze can use the rotors.png S3E17 Let's find the others.png S3E17 AJ gets a rotor.png S3E17 Second rotor attached.png S3E17 AJ putting the rotor in place.png S3E17 Gabby gets a rotor.png S3E17 Third rotor attached.png S3E17 Fourth rotor attached.png S3E17 Blaze activating the rotors.png S3E17 Blaze flies up.png S3E17 Blaze flying to the mountain.png S3E17 Crusher almost to the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze grabs the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Crusher misses.png S3E17 Blaze carrying the engine away.png S3E17 Crusher sad that Blaze took the engine back.png S3E17 Crusher upset "NO!".png S3E17 Crusher stomping on the ledge.png S3E17 Ledge breaks away under Crusher.png S3E17 Crusher tumbles down the mountain.png S3E17 Crusher lands in the mud.png A fast finish S3E17 Blaze flies away from the mountain.png S3E17 Blaze "Get this engine back where it belongs".png S3E17 Blaze doing a flip in the air.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine flies through the air.png S3E17 Blaze opening the Blazing Speed compartment.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine in mid-air.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine going into place.png S3E17 Blazing Speed compartment closes.png S3E17 Blaze doing a donut.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby all happy.png S3E17 Blaze ready to use Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine fires up.png S3E17 Blaze giving the Blazing Speed request.png S3E17 Blazing Speed activating.png|Let's Blaze! S3E17 Blaze driving on a hill.png S3E17 Blaze driving on another hill.png S3E17 Blaze rocketing back the other way.png S3E17 Blaze jumping in the air.png S3E17 Blaze races back to the river.png S3E17 Crocodile watching Blaze pass.png S3E17 Truck Rangers see Blaze coming.png S3E17 Blaze jumping over the Truck Rangers.png S3E17 Blaze speeds back to Axle City.png S3E17 Blaze speeds past Darington.png S3E17 Darington cheering Blaze on.png S3E17 Blaze speeds past Joe and Gus.png S3E17 Joe and Gus cheering Blaze on.png S3E17 Blaze speeding back down the street.png S3E17 Bump "Now that's what I call Blazing Speed!".png S3E17 Blaze speeding happily.png S3E17 Blaze speeding for the final jump.png S3E17 Final shot of Blaze jumping into the air.png To return to the Need for Blazing Speed episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 3 episode galleries